A Crimson Stained Future
by MarcFirewing
Summary: It's impossible to know our future, but it's possible to know what we'll be doing for the rest of our life. Especially when we're in a messy business like this. Follow Jack as he lives the life of an assassin, but who is he exactly?
1. Assignment 1

**Crimson Stained Future**

Ultimate Disclaimer: Dude. It's a fanfiction, I own none of this. A lot of the characters are simply friends of mine...whom I just happened to make targets for the sake of entertainment and amusement of myself. :) Except for the protagonist, he's mine.

**Assignment #1: All or Nothing Gamble**

_Las Vegas, Nevada. 9/01/2010_

The one city that anyone could simply go to and enjoy themselves, Las Vegas was the place. A place of mistakes, a place of loss, a place of winnings. It was God's graced gift to those who wanted to press their luck and make dreams come true. But no city was without its faults, and Las Vegas was perhaps the most sin within the world. Hotel rooms filled with husbands and wives having affairs, restful nights, parties... One party in particular was the most booming with only four men gathering around laughing and enjoying beers. The Golden Star Hotel gave home to most of the residents who arrived on vacation, with an assortment of different activities within the hotel alone. Men and women raved to the music within the club on the first floor, it was a night full of excitement and enjoyment. A man clad in white that was dressed just as any normal staff of the hotel's kitchen had been, had entered the elevator with a push cart of food. The lift began to ascend the many floors of the hotel, a soft whistling as the man waited. Slicked back raven hair had glimmered somewhat from the gel that held the hair in place, hazel optics watching the numbers change as the lift shifted floors. A gentle sound released from the elevator as the male began pushing the cart and turned left, walking down the hall towards the requested room. Turning a corner, two men stood outside a door as the male smiled slowly and approached the door with his body turning the cart. The male stood in front of the door and was about to push it forward for the man to let him in, but that didn't happen. "Going to have to check you and the cart sir." The right guard spoke as he offered his hand out beside him, so as to have the waiter come closer for inspection.

A soft sigh of reluctance escaped the waiter's light pink lips, his pale complexion softening slowly. The waiter's legs carried himself to the man standing to his right, the guard on the left beginning to check the contents of the cart. The waiter was patted down slowly and carefully, being sure to get every inch of the man before the guard approved. The second guard approved of the cart as he was allowed access. The sound-proof room had been opened slowly as the waiter pushed the cart in, a roar of laughter escaping the room. The waiter called out into the room, "Room service!" and was received quite well with "Ooh food!" and "Finally we can eat!". The waiter pushed the cart down the small hall and into the main room, noticing the four men on the chairs and pushing the cart up next to two reclined men on the left. The male bowed his head respectfully to the clients and stood straight, looking over. A man reclined in the chair at the ten o'clock position had a cigar in between his index and middle finger. His short, near-shaved, hair had been kept somewhat well. This was the main guest who purchased the room, Chris Lansing. The waiter's attention befell the others before bowing his head once more, "Your dinner is served.". The waiter lifted a plated which had a large cover on it, placing it gently upon the center of the coffee table and raising the lid to reveal several cooked steaks. The waiter served out four separate plates and glasses for wine, bowing his head to the men. "Enjoy your meal." The waiter spoke, straightening his posture and there was a voice from the man he'd been eying just moments earlier. "Waiter!" Chris called out towards the waiter, bringing the cigar to his lips once more and inhaling slowly. "What about the forks and knives?"

The waiter blinked slowly and looked towards Chris, and nodded his head. "I apologize sir, I must have forgotten." The waiter spoke and lowered his body, there was the sound of a drawer opening up within the cart and two heavy objects being dragged and lifted. The waiter stood up, and turned around, and all that could be registered by Chris was two quick suppressed gunshots followed by a third. Chris had barely enough time to reach for his gun before there was a searing pain within the right side of his chest, it had become hard to breathe. Chris clenched his chest with his right palm and attempted to shout for help but the heat of a freshly shot barrel was pressed against his forehead. The trigger was squeezed and crimson splattered against the chair and slowly slid from the new hole that was created in the dead center of the man's forehead. The body of one of the men that Chris had been partying with slowly tipped, and fell against the cart and crashing it down. This ultimately caused the door to be crashed open with the shouting of a voice, "Sir! What's going on!" The two men had just turned the corner and had guns drawn, before seeing the waiter with a USP Compact aimed directly at one. There had been a suppressor on it and there was a soft 'pew' of the firearm being shot once, but two shots were released. One went into each of the body guard's head and the waiter slowly lowered his weapon, lifting his arm to hide the weapons within his jacket pocket. The unknown waiter began to set everything up, placing each of the men's weapons in their hands and made it look as if it had been a deal gone bad. The waiter walked into the bedroom of the hotel room, searching about as carefully as he could and picking up a silver aluminum briefcase which rested snuggly between the headboard of the bed and the wall.

Stepping out and over the bodies, there wasn't a single trace of DNA left by the man. The waiter entered the elevator, placing the briefcase down as the doors closed. He began to unbutton the outfit, slowly removing it from his torso and revealing a black luxurious suit with a red tie. The slacks were lowered to reveal black slacks beneath them, his hands removing the waiter shoes he'd been wearing. The 'waiter' lifted the clothes and shoes and placed them on top of the elevator through the hatch accessible within it, taking the pair of black shoes that had been left there. The shoes were of extremely high quality, and had been placed upon his feet with them being tied as the 'waiter' lifted the briefcase. The 'waiter' pressed the large 'L' button which glowed at his touch, before the lift began lowering to his destination. He had looked like a business man now, waiting as the lift stopped at a floor in between and picked up a few extra passengers. As the Lobby was reached, the business man stepped out and continued forward towards the exit that stood at the end of the building. The large archways grew larger as the business man got closer, exiting the building and began walking down the sidewalk. Eventually the business man disappeared into the crowd, being lost within the numbers of people in the City of Sin, Las Vegas.

_9:22 a.m. The Next Day..._

"Chris Lansing, suspected to be one of the most wanted drug traffickers in the United States, was found dead in his hotel room this morning by a maid performing her daily rounds. It seemed as if it had been a deal gone bad with the former drug trafficker, and ultimately resulted in no one leaving with their lives. The police has yet to release a statement about the case as they have yet to finish examining the crime scene." The T.V. News spokeswoman had announced over the television as the 'business man' had been sitting in a motel room at a laptop, focused more on it than the announcement of the men who's lives he terminated the night prior. There was a gentle beep as the male's gloved fingers glided over the keys, suddenly the computer screen disappearing. It converted to two boxes, one on the left and one on the right with a name on each of the boxes. On the left box in the upper left was the name 'Jack', and on the right box in the upper right was the name 'Charles'. Suddenly a voice emitted from the laptop's speakers as text followed the words that were spoken, "Your payment has been transferred, another job well done Jack." it spoke in a distorted computerized voice to hide the identity of the person behind the screen. "We've got another high priority job lined up for you, if you wish." The voice spoke again without giving Jack much of a chance to respond about his payment. Jack had been reading a Sherlock Holmes novel, The Hound of Baskervilles and spoke in response to the voice. "Always interested, location, time, and target." The male spoke, lifting his hazel optics to scan over the laptop screen. A small smile had been painted on Jack's features, the book slowly closing as he leaned in. His thoughts slowly began overtaking him, but not about his target.

_Sherlock Holmes could catch several criminals with little to nothing._

_I wonder if he could catch me were he to be an actual human than a figure of fiction._

A/N; Not every Assignment will be played like this, I just did it like so to get it over and done with. The future chapters will be longer I do hope. Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Assignment 2

**Assignment 2: The Holycaust.**

The terrible wallpaper that hugged the walls of the motel room had been tearing, mostly due to the sheer cheapness of it, the rest being the fights that happened before. Gloved digits tapped gently at the desk of sheer plywood on top of metal, the sheer amazement of how it even passed the standards was what trailed like a caterpillar across his mind. "Your next target's in Northern California. A priest who's been trafficking in boys and girls from all over the eastern side of the world. His name is Julian Acosta, and the townsfolk declare him a man of God for the work he's done." The computerized voice spoke as it distracted Jack from his thoughts. Jack's hazel eyes scanned over the computer screen and slowly blinked, before replying.

"It can be done, anything else?" Jack's voice escaped the light pink lips of his, the words had appeared in the small boxes that held his and his handler's names of which they both spoke. Employment within the ICA brought interesting gadgets such as this, but they also did supply weaponry. "This can't look like a hit so no weaponry of any sorts. The church is under construction, and the target constantly checks up on the work, maybe you can use this to your advantage. Your flight leaves in an hour, hope you're ready. The ticket will be waiting for you at the desk, safe travels Jack." The computerized voice spoke, then disappeared with the screen turning black. Jack placed his leather gloved hand upon the laptop's screen, lowered it and lifted his body out of the half broken chair he'd been sitting on. Jack opened the laptop which had been resting on the bed and unlocked the two locks then lifted the top. Placing the laptop within the confines of the briefcase as well as the silenced USPs, he shut the top and closed the latches.

Gloved hand lifting the briefcase up, Jack had left the room what seemed to be untouched. Jack's arm came up and adjusted the charcoal colored suit he wore, dressed like a business man, Jack would walk for the door and open it and step outside and down the hall letting the door close on its own. Jack's body carried him to the front desk and spoke to the female attendant, auburn hair, and motel uniform. "I believe there's a plane ticket ready for me, Jack Cropes." The female attendant shuffled through a few things before handing it off to him without saying a word, and Jack merely took it, turned, and walked for the door. Jack let his legs carry him down the sidewalk, blending in with some of the people in the Las Vegas strip as the heat of the morning beat down on everyone. His right gloved hand held the handle of the briefcase tightly, Jack not even bothered by the heat. Bringing himself to the edge of the corner, he offered out a hand and hailed a cab that had been passing by.

Bringing himself down onto the street, Jack opened the cab door and sat himself in before speaking to the cab driver. "The airport, step on it." There was no urgency in his voice, but the cab driver continued anyways. The briefcase had rested neatly on his lap as Jack closed the cab door, his hand coming inside the inner jacket pocket and pulled out a neat hundred. Jack already knew the distance would be far less than what he was going to pay but he just wanted to get there and gone. As the streets were finally relieved of tension, the cab had pulled into the airport's front gates of the Terminal his flight had been leaving from. Jack offered out a hundred, "Keep the change." and stepped out of the cab before closing it behind him, losing himself within the traffic of the Airport.

**Location: **Northern California.

**City:** San Jose

**Time:** 2:37 P.M.

**Date:** 10/9/2010

The Saint Joseph's Cathedral had been filled with the vibrating echoes of a priest preaching the usual sermon. Julian hadn't particularly liked the entire fact of being a priest as he was probably the most unholy person in the world. The light tan of his Puerto Rican heritage could be seen as he preached, but no one judged. He did his job, he got money, he brought it home for his family. It wasn't like anything could possibly go wrong right? Although it was hard to even preach with the construction to the top floor being done, but it was done and over with. Julian had watched as everyone piled out of the door and he answered questions to some of the people who had questions on their faith, oh the irony. Julian played his part as the priest, but sometimes it was hard, like for instance the idiot worker who nearly dropped a hammer on his head.

Julian couldn't help but fume, storming his way to the door that led to the stairs that would bring him up to the second floor. His feet were stomping up the steps and burst open the door, Julian's body carrying him to the lone worker who'd been hammering away with his replacement hammer. Suddenly a vocalized scream emitted from the Priest's lips, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" The worker jumped and stumbled to his feet looking back and saluting as if he were in the military. He eased out when he saw the Priest. "S-Sorry..." The guy spoke nervously, his hair hidden underneath the cap he wore and the hazel optics watching the Priest. "Be more careful! You almost dropped that hammer on me!" The priest lectured, Julian could feel the adrenaline of being pissed off.

"I'm sorry! I just, I get so nervous up here..." The worker spoke as he walked to the priest and blinked before pausing, "Oh! The workers wanted to know if they could use that door to bring their stuff in too." The man pointed towards the door which had been against the side of the church's pews, Julian's attention shifted and grasped hold of the railing. He leaned forward, looking at it and then back towards the man who hadn't been there. Blinking there was a sudden lurch of his body, Julian felt fear roll through his body as there were hands on his back and he was pushed. The wooden railing gave way and Julian couldn't help but scream as he fell, plummeting to the floor and a loud crack being released as he slammed into it. Julian's neck twisted upon impact, and snapped as it broke and instantly killed him, the body landing flat on the ground afterwords and laying there.

Footsteps against wood, the man had removed his hat to reveal the slicked back raven colored hair. His hazel optics watched the door in front of him as he opened the door with a gloved hand calmly, as if he wasn't even bothered. Footsteps carried him downwards until the worker's feet landed gracefully upon the floor. His hand opened the backdoor and the worker stepped into the light, beginning to unbutton his navy blue top to reveal a white undershirt. A soft exhale escaped the male's lips in a discontented sigh, his legs carrying him for the gate which had a worker's van parked in front of it. His hand lifted the latch, pulling the gate open and stepping outside it, his hand lowering the button up shirt from his forearms. Crumpling it up into a ball, the male grasped hold of the handle of the sliding door and opened it, jumping in before closing it.

Shifting motions and the van rocked a bit before Jack emerged from the van in his usual attire of charcoal black suit, red tie, and white undershirt with black leather gloves. His briefcase remained in hand as Jack took a step onto the sidewalk and closed the door, leaving the snoozing worker to his 'nap'. Head shifting, Jack let his path follow down the sidewalk, heading into the city for a bite to eat. The city bustled as a local Chinese restaurant served as his place of lunch, although he did get several strange looks from his classy fashion. Jack minded it not as he dined on his combination plate of orange chicken, rice, and lo mein. There was a soft vibration within his coat pocket mid-dining and Jack reached within with his free left hand. His hand checked the text alert he'd received, it had been a notification of money being wired into his account once more.

Jack couldn't help but smile, as he pocketed the cellular Droid 2 that had been his choice of phone. His thoughts began to trail backwards in time, recalling a past memory of his that had been truly something fond of remembrance. He continued eating, but his subconscious pulled his attention to a memory while he ate, somewhat focused and aware of what had been happening around him. There was laughter and crying within his mind, but was snapped to reality as he'd finished eating. His smile faltered, the male left the plate there and lifted his body from the seat to carry him towards the door. Opening it, there was a soft jingle of the bell ringing, the male shifted his attention about and let his legs carry him away from the restaurant.

Laughter, conversations, all of it was happening as Jack walked. There was a soft vibration within his coat pocket and Jack's attention faltered to it. He reached in and pulled it out, checking the contents once more and his face turned grim. His hazel optics watched the screen as he lifted his head, letting his hazel optics shift around. 'Your location has been compromised, get out of there while you still can. I've made an arrangement for a flight, leaves in half an hour. -Charles.' The gloved hand slid the screen up and revealed the QWERTY keyboard before typing in a command to send to an email address, and Jack was off. The phone was snapped in half and tossed into a trash can, Jack's feet carrying him in a fast-paced walk as he let the reflections from the glass be his guiding eyes. He could see them, two men that were in the Chinese restaurant previously.

Jack's body turned, moving down an alleyway as he stayed up ahead, hearing the combat boots that the men behind him wore splash into puddles. They'd been picking up speed, Jack turned a sharp left and disappeared from their view. Removing a single silenced USP Compact, Jack let the silenced weapon rest in his right hand. Boots clicked, getting louder and louder as they approached in a full on sprint. Jack's body launched outwards, left arm came up and wrapped around the closest man's neck, the further man lowering his hand down to the Ruger SR9 he had concealed in his jeans. Obviously they were both hired, neither cared about each other and were using larger versions of the weapons.

He had the first hired gun in a chokehold and the man had been struggling to get out, Jack's USP rose and shot three times. Two bullets punctured the heart in a silenced motion, the third slamming into the male's forehead. His gun then came, pressing the heated barrel against the choking first male's right temple. Squeezing the trigger, Jack watched as the body collapsed to the floor with the bullet puncturing the temple and the male's brains splattering on the ground. Heavy breathing, Jack hid his weapon within his suit and left the two bodies in the alleyway as he began running. Moving back onto the street, Jack's attention to details ended with the text message, he'd hailed a cab and was off again to the airport. At this point, anyone who saw his face was a liability.

Jack watched as they pulled to the airport, but guided the cab driver to a private strip. They'd had clearance due to his private flight according to the ICA, but when the man turned around to ask for payment, he truly got it. There was a soft sound as the bullet punctured the man's skull, going through and cracking the glass windshield. Jack hid the weapon, his gloved hand grasping the door and shoving it open before slamming it shut. Irritation was on his features, Jack walked forward towards the plane which had been ready for him. No one was there as according to ICA ways, only the pilot who'd been waiting. Jack stepped up the steps as they began rising, his body barely making it and the door closed. Soon again they were in the air, a very pissed off Jack was moving to the seat with the laptop and opened it. The screen was on and before Jack could utter a word, Charles' computerized voice spoke.

"I know what you're thinking, and let me explain-" Charles spoke but was interrupted by, "I just had two guys approach me on the street. Not police, hired guns. What the fuck's going on here!" A demand came from Jack's voice. There was silence but then speaking once more, "There was a compromise in the system, someone was looking for information on our top three assassins. Forty-seven, you, and another. We'd lost contact with Forty-seven sometime in 2006, therefore he was listed as Deceased, you were the next best thing. We have reason to believe The Franchise is at it once more, the problem is, we know nothing of what's going on. For now just stay cool, and get some sleep. We've got another target for you in Venice, Italy. We'll get you the details in a few hours, catch a few Z's, and calm yourself." The computer screen went black before Jack could say anything, or even respond. A soft groan of irritation escaped Jack's voice, his body leaned back and hazel optics closed. He didn't realize how tired he was until he fell into a state of absolution, recalling his earlier memory as a dream...

A/N: And that's Assignment 2, it can only gets more twisted from here. But we're still left with the question, 'Who is Jack? And what's his purpose?'. Well my good friend, all in due time. Stay tuned for the next Assignment, oh and, make sure you sleep with a silenced pistol under your pillow. Never know what might be lurking in the shadows.


End file.
